


Noh Taehyun's hit-and-miss

by aenimdwa



Series: The heartbreak series [1]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, i am dumb and i deleted this by accident........ kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenimdwa/pseuds/aenimdwa
Summary: Noh Taehyun really loved to see Ha Sungwoon laugh.





	Noh Taehyun's hit-and-miss

**Author's Note:**

> So like I said I'm still working my way around AO3 and since I'm a grandma I accidentally deleted this chapter... #RIP  
> I'm so sorry bkfhksafakj but here it is again;;
> 
> This is the first part to The Heartbreak Series

It was Wednesday afternoon and Taehyun really needed to get his essay on Globalization and Performance due tomorrow morning done if he wanted to make a good impression. He still had a lot of research left to do before he could write something his professor would deem as professional enough to allow him to skip Modern Dance I and go straight into Modern Dance II this semester; however, he just couldn’t focus. Sungwoon had knocked on his door two hours ago without prior notice—something he usually didn’t do—and had been since sitting on his sofa looking gloomy. Taehyun had asked him whether something was wrong, but got no more than a fake smile and fake enthusiasm in the younger’s voice in response when he tried to convince him that there was nothing wrong; he had just been shopping nearby and decided to drop by to say hi. Taehyun didn’t buy it, but didn’t insist on the matter either.

Although Taehyun was thankful that Sungwoon was being quiet while just being on his phone, it only made him even more worried. For someone as talkative as Sungwoon to be so still for so long was not normal. Something was definitely off, and it somehow hurt Taehyun that the younger wouldn’t open up to him on whatever was making him behave like that. He’d rather get distracted by Sungwoon’s loud laughter than by his not so usual silence. Whenever that happens and Sungwoon spaces out when they’re hanging out together, his eyes look darker and there is no trace of gleam in them at all.

Come to think about it, this was not the first time Sungwoon had dropped by unexpectedly. It was actually the third one. The difference between those two other times and now was that Taehyun hadn’t been busy, so they had watched movies or played videogames together and the redhead had had no chance to stay still or quiet. Taehyun now can’t help but wonder whether the younger had been feeling down back then, too, but brushed it off thanks to his company.

It took Taehyun two more sighs from Sungwoon to make up his mind. Fuck this essay, I can just pull an all-nighter.

“Ah, this is so exhausting,” Taehyun stretched in his seat by the table and closed his laptop. Sungwoon looked up from his phone. “Enough for today, I need a break.”

“I thought it was due tomorrow morning? I swear to God, Taehyun, if you dare not turn in yet another assignment—”

“Chill, I’ve got plenty of time left to do it. I’ll finish it, don’t worry.” Taehyun smiled at the redhead, who didn’t look convinced at all, and stood up to sit by his side on the sofa. “What were you doing?”

“Uh, nothing much. Just checking my SNS, reading some news…”

“You were so quiet for a second there I thought you’d left and I hadn’t noticed,” Taehyun joked.

Sungwoon cracked a small smile, “I just didn’t want to interrupt you.”

“That’s so unlike you? Like, you’d usually make my life impossible and nag at me for doing everything last minute.”

Sungwoon shrugged. “Didn’t feel like being your mom today.”

Taehyun rolled his eyes. “Speaking of moms, there’s this really funny video— wait, I’ll look for it.” He took Sungwoon’s phone from his hands and started typing something. The younger got closer to see what Taehyun was looking for. “Here it is! It’s so funny, I found it yesterday while procrastinating.”

“Very like you,” Sungwoon commented in a judgemental but playful tone.

“Shut up and watch it.” Taehyun handed the phone over for Sungwoon’s small hands to grab it and closed the distance between them so he could watch the video too. They were not even half through the video when Sungwoon started laughing really loudly. Yes. This is what’s right, Taehyun thought, while smiling and looking at Sungwoon as he laughed wholeheartedly. Honestly, Sungwoon was already very handsome by himself, but the way he looked when he laughed in an almost deafening way and his eyes got smaller and it even looked like he was about to cry any moment—that was when he looked astonishingly beautiful. Taehyun couldn’t help to stare at Sungwoon as he was struck by this realization.

As soon as the video ended, Sungwoon tried to stop his laughter as he commented, “Jesus, how do you even find—” and was interrupted by a quick peck on his cheek that took him by surprise. Sungwoon couldn’t help the blush that appeared on his face when he turned to face Taehyun and noticed he was so close.

Taehyun’s heart was racing and he was sure his chest would explode anytime at this rate. Had he lost his mind? What was he thinking? He was contemplating offering some kind of excuse as he faced a wide-eyed Sungwoon; nevertheless, the idea disappeared from his mind completely when he saw the pink shade in his friend’s cheeks and his lips half-parted as if he was about to say something but couldn’t manage to do it. So Taehyun saw the chance and took it. Without warning, he pressed his lips to Sungwoon’s in a chaste kiss that lasted for a few seconds. Sungwoon didn’t pull back or push him away. By the time Taehyun was at a distance enough to appreciate every detail on the redhead’s face, Sungwoon’s eyes were half-closed and looking at Taehyun’s lips. He could sense Sungwoon’s breaths shortening, and that was all it took Taehyun to press his lips to Sungwoon’s again; for longer this time. Big was his surprise when he felt the other boy’s mouth opening, inviting him to suck on his lower lip slowly as Sungwoon leaned back a little, supporting himself with the hand that was holding the phone. Taehyun grabbed him by the waist as he deepened their kiss and sucked on his tongue. When he broke the kiss to catch his breath, he heard Sungwoon’s faint sigh and saw him with his face flushed and eyes closed. He looked infinitely precious and Taehyun couldn’t help but leave a trail of affectionate pecks on his neck, near his ear, on his cheeks, nose, and forehead.

Sungwoon opened his eyes to see a smiling, heart-eyes-emoji Taehyun staring at him lovingly. There was this weird feeling on his stomach, and he suddenly felt afraid that his eyes wouldn’t demonstrate the same as Taehyun’s and leaned forward to hide his face on the older boy’s chest. He felt Taehyun’s arms wrap around him and caress his back.

“I really like to see you laugh,” Taehyun confessed, “please don’t ever stop doing so, even if I tell you that your laughter is obnoxious.”

Tears suddenly welled up in Sungwoon’s eyes and he hugged Taehyun tightly, trying very hard to stop himself from sobbing. He felt small in the older boy’s embrace, even if he was small by himself too.

“Wanna watch more videos? I kinda want to challenge you to one of those try not to laugh vids.” Taehyun suggested, to keep everything going on as always. Sungwoon nodded.


End file.
